


Blue Blood Cruise

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, health-IER relationship, rich assholes in love, written for the aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is why this trip is essential: threats behind tight lipped smiles over a glass of wine, collars cinched to secure loyalty, a knife to the throat at the first sign of weakness.But the paradise hotel wasn’t Hux’s choice; Kylo insisted, refusing to settle for anything less.--(This can be read as a sequel to 'Powder Room', but that's not necessary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> if a tag is missing PLEASE comment and say so. i feel that this is under tagged
> 
> the title is taken from Barthes' 'Mythologies'

Hôtel Hermitage Monte-Carlo. The best Monaco has to offer. Lavish as anything will come. A bright monument to money and status in the southern sun.

Cars shine like the sleek backs of adders on sun heated rocks. Fountain waters, vibrant as poison. Chandelier crystals are dew drops in the evening glow.

Hux can have it all at the flash of a credit card. A well employed trust fund and pressure placed on the right company assets ensures it.

This is why this trip is essential: threats behind tight lipped smiles over a glass of wine, collars cinched to secure loyalty, a knife to the throat at the first sign of weakness.

But the paradise hotel wasn’t Hux’s choice; Kylo insisted, refusing to settle for anything less.

“Maybe it’s work for you, but it’s my vacation.”

“Then perhaps you would prefer to pay for the expenses.”

But Hux couldn’t say no.

Evening light drapes across the walls. The clinks of glasses and scrapes of forks are a distant murmur as Hux ascends the hotel’s grand staircase. The tie is loosened, silk undone for the day.

Corridor after corridor, past windows that shine gold. Alcohol stains Hux’s tongue and he feels heavy with the hours that passed.

The diamond suite. Double doors on the curve, opening into the hall. A breeze fleets from the living room doorway.

Ocean air rings inside Hux’s chest and the light from the balcony glows brighter than any jewel that money can buy. The butterfly wing fine curtains catches the breeze and flutter like sails.

Hux steps through, body wound like a coil ready to release.

On the table between the couches, the black screen of a laptop glares beside a ravaged bowl of popcorn, a torn pack of cigarettes (flavoured with dark chocolate) and a bottle of champagne.

The sprawl of satin throw pillows on a couch is occupied by the lazy body of Kylo. His arms are curled in front of his face, legs tangled under the hem of a silk ivory bathrobe.

In this light, the mismatched clutter of faded symbols and commissioned artworks carved into Kylo’s skin makes him appear like a masterpiece of a cathedral stained window.

Hux stands behind the couch, undoing the buttons of his suit jacket. He shrugs it off and drops it on the headrest. The tie, Hux pulls free. He leans over the couch and touches the silk on Kylo’s shoulder.

A small shrug dislodges Hux’s fingertips. Kylo keeps dreaming.

Hux smiles and draws his hand lower to the softness of Kylo’s flank under the drapes of ivory silk. Knuckles bump over the ribs, Hux brings his fingers to inch up the bathrobe hem.

It is a useless defence of modesty, this flimsy thing that ties with a single ribbon. Underneath, Kylo wears nothing but his own skin.

Hux touches the thick meat of the thigh and Kylo sighs under his hands, turning onto his stomach with a lazy stretch. Arms hang over the side of the couch, wrists crossed and fingers curled.

It is an invitation Hux can’t decline.

He takes the soft slip of his tie and coils it around Kylo’s wrists like the bracelets Kylo has been fawning over in the boutiques. Loop after loop, Kylo shifts sleepily beneath Hux.

The final knot, and Kylo is his.

The sleepy head starts to rise from the muffle of a pillow. Kylo, bleary eyed, looks through his hair at the icy blue ropes that hold his wrists together.

“You’re back?”

Hux doesn’t reply. But he takes Kylo’s chin between his thumb and finger and kisses him on the lips that are dry from the cigarette filters. Kylo tastes of ashes and whipped cream.

“What have you been doing all day?” asks Hux, rubbing the red seam of Kylo’s lips with him thumb.

“Sleeping. Drinking,” Kylo tells him between the kisses. “I went to the city but I got bored.”

“Of course you did.”

Hux takes his hand down Kylo’s body, hitching up the rivers of silk.

“Maybe I can put you to good use,” Hux says as he takes a handful of Kylo’s ass, just as thick and supple as the rest of him.

“Those dogs had you snapping forks again?” Kylo laughs. He arches his chest, pressing back into Hux’s hand.

He is not given a reply. The red etched lines inside Kylo’s thigh are enough.

“Get up.”

Kylo uses his bound fists to push himself to his knees. Aching, from hours on the couch, he rolls his shoulders and stands.

“How do you want me?”

Hux seems to consider the question, but says nothing. He hooks his fingers inside the knots of his tie and pulls Kylo from the living room.

The suite is obnoxious; there are more rooms than they know what to do with - bathrooms and balconies for an entire wedding party. They will leave the hotel without seeing every corner of what the money bought.

But if it makes Kylo happy, it’s reason enough.

Hux walks down the hallway of open doors. The faltering footsteps follow him behind. Passing through the threshold of the master bedroom, Hux pulls Kylo in front of him.

A hand clasps over Kylo’s throat and he sighs like a touch starved dog. Hux pushes him back into the open room. Kylo stumbles, eyes closed, mouth open, and keens when the grip tightens.

“What did they do to you back there?” Kylo laughs, hoarse. “Insult your masculinity?”

Hux feels the words echo through the bones of his wrist. He squeezes his fingers and pushes up. Kylo tilts his chin, swallowing.

Hux stops by the sprawl of the bed. Kylo smiles when he legs touch the hanging covers.

“So, what are you going to do? Push me down and have your way?”

The mattress rocks like a storm rucked wave when Kylo is thrown down. Above him, Hux undoes his belt and Kylo lifts his legs onto the bed. He is still smiling.

“No.” Hux pushes down on Kylo’s knee, closing his legs.

“Not going to reassert your manhood?”

Kylo is left to stare at the ceiling. Belt drops to the floor, followed by a trail of shoes and socks. Kylo can hear fabric slip around buttons and the hush of a cabinet drawer opening.

The mattress dips. Kylo tilts his head to gain a glance. A blur of colour and his eyes hurt. He is reduced to milking the sounds for a clue.

The mattress shifts again and, with wet sounds in echo, Hux sighs. There is a small, faltering moan and Kylo pulls at his silk cuffs.

“Hux—? Hux, come here. Let me help you.”

Laboured huffs of breath and the slip of wet fingers.

“Please, Hux. Please—”

A sweet moan and Kylo hears a hand drop to the covers. He closes his eyes, trying to follow the sounds and imagine Hux with his fingers pressed to the knuckles inside him. Face pink and soft with pleasure.

The mattress rocks under Kylo as the weight lifts. Hux steps in front of Kylo’s feet, dressed only in his shirt and the gold of the setting sun. He says nothing as he lifts Kylo’s right ankle and kisses the instep.

“What are you doing?”

A soft press of lips to the protruding bone. Leg bent at the knee, Kylo is pressed under Hux. The silk bathrobe is pushed aside and fingertips press on Kylo’s stomach.

He lifts his bound arms out of the way, to encourage Hux to feel how hard he is from the moans. But Hux avoids his cock, instead grabbing Kylo’s hips, thighs, anywhere else.

“Hux, come on. Stop playing.”

For once, he does as he is asked. A soft, pale hand curls around Kylo’s reddened cock, the purple head disappearing under the fingers. Kylo sighs and drops his head to the covers, hands on his chest like in a prayer.

He doesn’t notice when Hux drops his raised leg to the floor and climbs over him. Only the heat around his hips distracts Kylo from the haze. Softer than velvet, slippery like silk. Hux’s ass rests against Kylo’s thighs, tense like a wound coil.

Kylo grins from the high that crawls through his veins as Hux is struggles not to melt from the heat and pressure inside his body. He begins to move his hips, slowly easing his body around Kylo’s cock.

When he finally opens his eyes, bleary in the lust haze, Hux scowls at the happiness on Kylo’s face and yanks the collar of the silk robe off his shoulders, tattooing red lightning on his chest.

But the rise and fall of Hux’s hips does not falter and Kylo only laughs until the words hiss into silence under the hands that pin his tattooed throat to the bed. Hux presses and Kylo gasps, torn by pleasure.

Kylo’s hands twitch like he wants to grab Hux and urge on the chokehold of his fingers as he continues to ride Kylo with the slow grinds of his ass.

Hux’s face begins to lax as he uses Kylo’s neck for purchase while he lifts. Slow, like Kylo is just an after-thought, Hux takes what he wants. (It’s not that. It is never that.)

Hux sees Kylo through the fog of warmth and lust. His face is full of disgusting happiness – pleasure and adoration. His hands are lifted in a prayer, like he has been ripped from his senses by Hux’s fingers.

Hux presses harder onto the trembling throat until Kylo’s cheeks are red and lips open around silent vowels. His eyes are dripping with tears that glow like diamonds on his cheeks.

Hux stills and presses his thumbs into Kylo’s convulsing neck until he feels the feeble breaths stutter against his fingertips. Then, he releases his victim and drops his hands onto the covers beside Kylo’s bared shoulders.

Red lips are caught in a kiss. Tongue on teeth. Breath shared as damp skin connects and bodies rock. Kylo tries to retaliate, but he can only lie underneath Hux and be moulded by hands and lips as he is ridden into the silk sheets.

“Come on, Kylo,” Hux says against the lips that are parted by trembling thumbs. Hux is burning inside his skin and Kylo is eaten by the heat. “Come on, baby.”

With thighs convulsing and tears dripping hot on his cheeks, Kylo falls apart. He is hardly conscious by the time Hux, still mounted atop of him, comes with a self-satisfied grin.

The silk chains fall free, but Kylo’s hands remain in prayer. Kisses warm the wrists as Hux stands from the bed, leaving Kylo to sleep.

He returns later, smelling of chocolate and smoke. Kylo has pulled the covers from the edge, still sleeping on top of them.

Hux sits against the pillows, head tipped back. He breathes in the ocean air that comes from the harbour.

Sweat tacky fingers take Hux’s hand, pulling it under the rumpled covers. Hux holds them in turn.

“I have a reservation for tomorrow. Will you come with me?”

It will be a candle lit dinner under the chandeliers with the best view Monaco has to offer. Elegance, class. Nothing less than what Hux would treat Kylo to.

Kylo turns under the covers, hand still holding Hux’s. His hair – the usual mess. The robe is slipping like a prop from a tasteless movie.

“You want me to come with you.”

“Yes. It’s La Salle Empire.”

“And what if your dogs see you in some fancy restaurant with a tart like me? Don’t you care that they will talk?”

Will they talk? Of course. It might appear in the tabloids. It has been easy for them so far. Closed doors behind closed doors. Their privacy has been ensured. At a cost.

Hux pushes aside Kylo’s hair that has been hiding his sad eyes, shocked gold by sunlight.

“If I hear anything, I guess I will just have to hold their leashes tighter.”

“And get spiked collars.”

“Yeah. That too.”

Kylo smiles and brings Hux’s hand to his lips.

“Yeah, I will come.”

They are not the type of people that deserve happy endings. Or forgiveness. But at least, Hux can try and give Kylo what the world will not.

“Good.” Hux leans down and kisses Kylo.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
